


Happy Man

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [26]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, christian kane - Freeform, happy man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song is Happy Man by Christian Kane</p><p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5FQdcuT-Xc</p></blockquote>





	Happy Man

Prompt: Sing me a song about the way I make you feel  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Parker

They were lounging in Eliot's living room after breakfast. She wore one of his shirts and leggings. He wore a pair of sweats and nothing else. He was strumming lightly on his favorite guitar, humming along with the tune.

"Sing me a song about the way I make you feel." She requested with a smile.

He stopped playing for a minute and thought lone and hard before deciding on a song.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Happy Man by Christian Kane
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5FQdcuT-Xc


End file.
